legacyofgokufandomcom-20200216-history
Frieza
Frieza is an incredibly powerful being from an unknown alien species and a feared tyrant on many planets. Like his father, Frieza, will resort to anything means necessary to reach his goal including destroying a planet. He is presumed to be the son of King Cold (and is stronger than his father) and brother of Cooler. He has the ability to transform into 4 seperate forms all much more powerful and different looking than the former. He also destroyed the Saiyan home planet, Planet Vegeta, a number of years before the main story began. Frieza's stats in The Legacy of Goku II were 1974 HP, 30 Strength, 37 Power and 20 End. =Pre Saiyan Saga (Legacy of Goku)= Many years prior to the events of The Legacy of Goku Frieza blew up the planet Vegeta for unknonw reasons. There were only four survivors, Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz and Kakarot (Goku). =Frieza Saga (Legacy of Goku)= Frieza and his troops invaded the planet Namek interested in using the Dragonballs to wish for immortality for himself. He and his troops destroyed everything in sight including destroying villages and killing innocent Namekians while searching for the balls. After the Ginyu Squad were destroyed for unknown reasons Frieza raced back to challenge Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Krillin. Frieza killed Vegeta during this fight when Goku turned up to challenge him (the fight between Vegeta an Frieza is implied to have made Namek unstable). Frieza reveals now that he had failed in his plans to get the Dragonballs but he assures Goku that he will find another way to use them to get immortality once he kills him. The two then launched into a furious battle. Frieza constantly transformed to get the advantage but Goku kept forcing him into his next form until Frieza transformed into his final form. Frieza boasted that Goku simply could not win but Krillin appeared and told Goku that he could beat Frieza. Annoyed Frieza killed Krillin with an invisible ki blast. A furious Goku snapped and transformed into a Super Saiyan. Frieza was still convinced he would be the victor and revealed that Namek was breaking up under the stress of their battle and screamed die as he launched into battle again. But Goku was too strong and Frieza was defeated and left for dead. Shocked that he was defeated by what he called a monkey Frieza was happy to die telling Goku that he would also die when Namek blows up in a few moments. However Goku told Frieza he also would be happy to die knowing his evil would end. =Cell Saga (Legacy of Goku II)= A year after his death Gohan fought Frieza in a dream who taunted him saying that Goku was nothing but a loser. After defeating him Gohan woke up and was shocked when he could actually sense Frieza. Unfortunately for Gohan and his friends Frieza survived his apparent death on Namek and vowed revenge on Goku and his friends. He also received cybernetic upgrades to his body which humiliated him. He then travelled to Earth with his father and a battalion of troops in order to realize this. Upon arriving on Earth Frieza was shocked that Goku lived on such a puny and quaint planet. King Cold told Frieza they could already have ended this matter buy blowing up Earth from space but Frieza wanted to savor his revenge in every little way and wanted to greet Goku with all life on Earth destroyed saying that Goku would then know the wrath of Frieza. Calling his soldiers Frieza ordered them to find all of Goku's friends and kill them when suddenly a mysterious youth appeared who boasted he would destroy him. Frieza scoffed at the boy's claim and told him he didn't know what he was up against. The boy still claimed he knew what he was up against and mentioned that he was a true Super Saiyan. Frieza shook off these claims until the boy transformed into a Super Saiyan which shocked him to his core. Shaking in fear Frieza was unable to retaliate when the boy suddenly cut him in half with his sword, killing him instantly. =Buu Saga (Buu's Fury)= A number of years after his death Frieza is mentioned to have been part of a brief uprising in which he and Cell took over HFIL in Other-World. Pikkon however stopped him and Cell in their plans.